Priesmeyer, a leader in seal press constructions, as shown in one of his patents, U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,987, provided convertibility of a portable pocket seal press to a desk top seal press by horizontally sliding a pedestal member onto the seal end of the pocket seal press under the seal, the grip-end of the bottom of the seal press being bent downward so that the bottom of the seal press is level with the bottom of the pedestal when both rest on a desk top.
However, if, manual embossing pressure is not carefully applied vertically on the handle above the grip end of the frame, the vertical press could tip and slide, thereby scarring the table top, injuring the fingers of the user, and damaging the document being embossed.
Furthermore, it was not readily perceivable by an occasional user of an embossing seal press, such as a pocket seal press, how this conversion or a restoration of the Priesmeyer desk seal press as a pocket seal press was, or could be accomplished regardless of its serving as a pocket or desk seal press at any particular time. In fact, in order to provide the dual use, Priesmeyer constructed his seal so that the "desk" seal press could be carried and handled as a "pocket" seal press regardless of the conversion because once converted to a desk operation and used that way for any length of time, it would not be readily remembered or understood by an irate user how the "pocket seal press" status could be restored.
Also, although the pushing, pulling and twisting of the cylindrical pedestal on the press frame disposed under the seal die might be easily examined, a concealed detent lock employed to hold the die and counter die in registration effectively discouraged experimental investigation for removal. On the other hand, if and when removed, and lost or misplaced, the puzzle of finding the pedestal and correctly remounting it arose.
The busy seal press user does not want to be required to take time and think, or be confused, as to how a base is attached or detached, nor try to remember, nor look for instructions.
As objects of the invention, a convertible seal press structure is provided which is suggestive of its mode of assembly and its mode of movement and operation, particularly as a matter of instinctive considerations of persons other than engineers using the device. This is highly desirable where the product is sold as a desk seal and its convertibility may not have been explained, or vice-versa. Then an owner has to overcome the concealed snap in order to move the base support endwise. In fact, the base support actually looks like a permanent rigid part of the seal press frame, and when used, to reinsert it carefully in proper position takes an appreciable degree of skill.
Moreover, it is desirable to have a seal press, such as a notary seal press, that can be carried in a pocket, or brief case, without a base, and, optionally be supported on a base to serve as a desk seal press. For these purposes the natural habits of users should be accommodated to avoid annoyances and provide easy and instant convertibility by the user without any delay between desk and pocket seal press versions, and such should be accomplished without tools and undue strains upon assembled elements.